The Shrekoning
by Mugglebornz Rulez
Summary: When muggleborn finally has enough, get ready for the Shrekoning!


_This is my first fanfiction please enjoy! Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or any series or products mentioned. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and the series and products come from their respective companies or creators, please support the initial release._

 **The Shrekoning**

A muggle-born sits and stares out of the Gryffindor bedroom window early in the morning. Her short boy-length black hair covering her drooping grey eyes, it's her 3rd year at Hogwarts but everything still seemed so new to her..."Blake!" A voice called out, "Blake! Are you up yet?", "Uh, yeah! Just give me moment I gotta check my notifications." Blake unplugs her phone from the charmed charger and checks her e-mails, she smiles as she sees that her friend, Scott has replied. Noticing the time she quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs into the common room.

Breakfast was as uneventful as always but suddenly an owl drops off a package for her, she reads the label " _To Blake Johansen from Meredith and Louis Johansen"_ she smiles and quickly and eagerly rips open the package. To her surprise there were T-shirts, jeans, new converse, a new laptop charger (since her friend's cat broke her old one) comic books, manga, her dowel grips, sports shoes and her Gi along with its black belt. She reads the note that came with it.

 _Dear Blake,_

 _Sorry we've haven't been able to send you anything from home recently since we're dealing with a pretty big case and trying to keep Alex from sending you anymore spoiler howlers. Hope these made up for all those months._

 _Love Mom and Dad_

 _xoxox_

 _PS: Scruffy is doing great! He really misses you._

Suddenly a pale hand snatches the note from her hands. "More muggle garbage, Johansen?!" Blake gritted her teeth that annoying voice, that obnoxious tone, that Maximus de Liones. "What's the matter mudblood?! Cat got your tongue?!", "Shut up" Blake gets up and was starting to walk away when Maximus and his croonies yanked down her cloak, covering her eyes and causing her stumble over. This caused an uproar of laughter from within the Great Hall. Blake quickly got up and ran off with tears streaming down her face.

Later on, after another day of being bullied by Maximus and his pure-blood friends, Blake and some other muggleborns and half bloods are using the Room of Requirement to practice some of their hobbies. Blake is wearing her Gi and black belt with her gymnastics leotard underneath, with bandages wrapped around her arms. She is shown in a readying position in front of a large black punching bag with a picture of the stuck up pureblood's face on it. "Stupid Maximus! Stupid!" she grumbles as she violently kicked and punched the equipment. "So, you got wound up again, eh?" Blake turns around to see Jeff and Chris standing there. "Guys, I'm not in the mood, right now." she walks over to the wall bar and begins doing some extreme over splits. She leans back as her head reaches the back of her knee and comes back up again. Her face positioned just in front of her sweaty knee. "You know, you've been taking crap from him for like 3 years now, don't you ever think you should-" "Baka! NO!" she cuts Chris short as she walks over to an uneven bars set, takes of her Gi and puts on her dowel grips. "I'm serious, heck this dude gets away with practically anything. Just because his dad is one of the school's major sponsors." Blake leaps onto the uneven bars set and hangs up there for a little bit. "But it doesn't mean I want to stoop to his level." She does a couple giant swings before flipping down. "Come on, it'll be fun. Plus I'm sure Professor Smithers and Madame Gaillard will be down to help you, they're sick of him too." "Hmmmm, maybe. Fine you know what how about this. We do something that no one in this school would even expect. " "Now we're talkin'!" "Alright here's the plan..."

The next day at dinner, Blake sneaks over to the Slytherin's table and spots Maximus and his friends all bragging about their 'accomplishments' a chill ran up her spine. She hated them but it will be good to see him get a taste of his own medicine, she sneakily poured some sleeping potion in Maximus's cup and quickly darted back to the table. With dinner concluded and students spilling out of the Great Hall to go back to their dorms, Maximus stumbles out before passing out in a corner. The group of muggleborns wait until everyone else has left. "Alright, coast is clear" Jeff whispers to Blake. The group springs into action and begin dragging the passed-out pureblood to Hagrid's hut, giggling along the way. "Oh man, this is gonna be so f-ing rad!" Chris snickers, upon arriving they painted him green, put a Shrek costume on him and rolled him in some mud. They dumped him in front of Hagrid's door and carved something onto it before leaving in a hurry.

The next day, Maximus wakes up to find himself out side, covered in mud and green paint and in strange clothes. He notices a post it note on him which only had the word "SOME" written on it. As he is trying to figure out what exactly is going on, Hagrid opens the door and whacks him in the face. It is revealed here that the door has "body once told me the world was gonna roll me" carved onto it. Stumbling and panting Maximus ran back to school and into his first class of the day. Which just so happens to be DADA. "Sorry I'm late I-" Before he could finish the magical students scream in terror and whip out their wands. "AN OGRE!" screamed a blonde haired girl. Meanwhile the group of muggleborns fist bump each other under their desks. Maybe getting revenge is a fun thing after all.


End file.
